The Ketchum Brothers
by GhostRanger17
Summary: Ash and Donovan Ketchum brothers but now alone and ghosts since their mother's death.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ketchum Brothers**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **By GhostRanger17**

I remembered thing being so simple back then my little brother Ash was the champion of Kalos. Finally he had accomplished his dream finally and then one day we both come home back to our mom Delia and she was dead there was blood everywhere. We broke down we tried saving her but all that was left was her cold dead body. We were gonna get help when some little boy saw us he saw Ash's hands covered in blood after that we quickly got out of there. That was the last we saw of Pallet Town our home before we became fugitives, criminals that was when the dream truly died. Ash and myself were wanted men in Kanto and so we did what we could we returned briefly to Pallet Town to retrieve some Ash's Pokemon and then we ran we didn't think we just did me, Ash, Pikachu and my partner Darkrai. We slept with our eyes open being paranoid for the first few days after we saw our wanted posters. After a while we had made our way to Orre and we began our new life as mercs guns for hire Ash specialized in catching powerful pokemon for our clients while I specialized in assassination and interrogation.

Looking back I realized nothing mattered anymore except for one thing keeping my only family left alive Ash. That was my only mission in life now my name is Donovan Ketchum and I pledge that Ash will be safe even at the risk of my own life. After about four years we stopped sleeping with our eyes open and things had turned up for the better. Ash as always had been training with Pikachu and the rest of his pokemon me on the other hand I was always cleaning guns and admiring my little brother. I knew it killed him everyday knowing that he would never be able to fight again for his dream of becoming a pokemon master since the dream was dead along with our mom.

In Orre there was no pokemon league, no official routes, hell they barely had a system of pokemon centers and pokemarts and the police nonexistent. We had grown and changed a lot in four years I was twenty four while Ash was twenty two. We both wore black trench coats with black fedoras since it was hot during the day and cold as hell at night in Orre but we managed. Ash never wore anything to cover his face except for his fedora. In four years his appearance had changed barely his raven black hair had grown but wasn't as wild as when he was trainer, his iconic smile and thumbs up died along with our mom in its place was a cold glare that came from those angry auburn eyes of his. He never lost his confidence or will to fight a good pokemon battle but even his pokemon had changed his partner Pikachu no longer was the cheerful electric mouse I had known now he was quiet and had lost a tip of his left ear he never was the same when Ash changed.

I wore a black trench coat with a balaclava covering most of my face leaving only my blue right eye and purple right eye uncovered. We both carried black backpacks the only difference being that I had an MP5 and M1014 shotgun strapped to my backpack. Ash didn't like guns but still carried an M1911 and collapsible police baton I had given to him for his twentieth birthday he only used either for self defense seeing as how most were intimidated by his looks alone. Pikachu usually rode on his shoulder when we were walking or he rode on his lap when we rode in the jeep we owned. My partner Darkrai on the other hand simply hid in my shadow day and night we had a hideout in Orre a small warehouse where we stayed it had been abandoned by the Silph Company a long time ago and after patching it up and laying a few welcome mats for any unwanted visitors we moved in and stayed there. It wasn't the life we wanted but we still managed all of Ash's friends had thought we had killed our mom and had turned their backs on him after the murder to make things worse the Kalos Pokemon league took away his title and to finally top it all off Ash lost his trainer card. Back when we were still on the run in Kanto we had faked our death in Saffron City so now it was more like we were ghosts its truly saddening to see someone like my brother someone who had a big simple dream claw and fight his way through hell and to finally achieve it only for him to lose it all four weeks later was horrible thing for me to see but nonetheless this was the cards we had been dealt and all we could do now is play the game.

It was a dark moonlit sky Ash had fallen asleep while I was awake I had taken apart apart my shotgun and was cleaning it and putting it back together when Ash woke up screaming. Ash only looked around before he started quietly crying realizing that after four years still he was haunted by mom's murder it killed me to hear all of this happen to see my little brother suffer this way when the only thing he did in this world was make it a better place and now this was how the world repaid him? I could hear him calm down after a while before I heard snoring again after that little episode I decided to head into town that night to buy some sleeping pills Ash went through those things like they were cough drops. I quickly made my way to town where I bought a pack of Mt. Dew and some sleeping pills and quickly paid up. As I was about to exit the pokemart a bright poster caught my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at it before tearing it off the wall and walking out of the little shop.

I gunned the jeep it was a small four seater black Jeep Wrangler with a winch me and Ash had bought it with the money we had gotten from a big payout. As I drove to warehouse I could hear the sound of the window blowing I could hear the sand quietly moving. I parked the jeep in the warehouse before quietly making my way to Ash's room. Needless to say it was a mess with a whiskey bottles lying all over the floor and the stunk of pain and whiskey after mom had died Ash had begun to drink so much to be honest even I was surprised. I preferred to drink Mt. Dew since it was cheaper and much more readily available than whiskey. As I walked over to the sleeping figure I could see he was only wearing a white wife beater undershirt and black boxers, his raven black hair was free to relax and as he breathed I could see my little brother had grown a six pack like me and was no longer the skinny high pitched trainer I had known him as. Pikachu was wrapped up in ball being held in Ash's arms before he woke and began to nudge Ash awake. He groggily woke up before I handed him a cup of water and sleeping pill he quickly sat up took the pill, drank the water and went back to sleep with Pikachu wrapped in his arms. I quietly left the room hanging up my tranche coat and hat next to Ash's near the jeep before taking off my shirt and going to bed myself. I slept shirtless wearing only some boxers and laid down with my back to the ceiling.

I woke up to the sun breaking through the window and smell of pancakes. I walked horribly to the kitchen where I found Ash cooking pancakes. "Morning" he said as I sat down at the table before taking out the poster I had found yesterday. "What's that?" Ash said as he brought pancakes for both me and him with Pikachu eating a small ketchup packet on the floor. I nodded before handing him the poster and holding my breath it was a poster for the Kalos World Tag Team Battle Tournament. Ash simply stared at it before as he quietly ate his pancakes and then set the poster down before taking a swig of water. "Sounds like fun and frankly my pokemon have been itching for a real fight since the trainers here are weaklings" he said before resuming his assault on his breakfast. "Alright then pack your bags I guess we are going to Kalos to show those little punks what true power looks like" I replied upon hearing this comment Pikachu stopped eating before cracking a cheerful but determined smile it had been so long since I had seen Pikachu act this way and this was definitely an improvement to what I normally saw from these guys.

After breakfast I chartered a special plane that would carry our jeep and began packing my my gear and the jeep for the trip. I packed a cooler full of Mt. Dew and whiskey for me and Ash to have something to drink when we landed. After packing a few other pieces of gear Ash appeared at the entrance of the garage with a confidant Pikachu on his shoulder. We both quickly dumped our backpacks on the jeep and got in the jeep making the long haul to the airstrip where out plane was waiting. Surprisingly even though Orre was a barely functioning region they were one of the few regions have an airport with decent planes. As I drove the jeep with Ahs on my the seat left of me with Pikachu on his lap asleep we stared at the road in front of us before we arrived at a small airfield. We showed the guards our ticket while Ash secured our seats the ground crew loaded up our jeep onto the plane. As I made my way to the terminal I stopped and stood next to Ash before taking his backpack and putting his baton and M1911 before he walked through the security checkpoint metal detector with Pikachu. I took out a pokeball and in a blue flash of light Rotom came out grinning happily as always. "Rotom I need you to get me past the metal detector the last thing we need is the airport security asking us why there are three loaded guns in our backpacks and enough ammo to take down a country" He simply laughed before disappearing into an electrical socket. I slowly walked over and place the two backpacks and taking off my balaclava temporarily. The security guard had me step through the metal detector before the metal detector tripped blaring a loud alarm I was about to run when I saw that the metal detector next to me had been tripped instead. Grabbing the two backpack and Rotom on the way we got on the plane and sat down in our seats. As the plane got ready for take off pikachu curled up in a ball on Ash's lap before Ash and I fell asleep for the duration of the flight.

A few hours later it was night as we landed in the Kalos region we quickly exited the plane and retrieved our jeep before making our way to Lumiose City we could see the city of light was abuzz with activity as this was the place where the Kalos World Tag Team Battle Tournament was being held. I parked in the front parking lot of the pokemon center and we walked out of the parking lot before stopping in front of the pokemon center's doors. "You sure you wanna do this little brother because once we start there is no going back man" I said Ash looked me in the eyes with a grim look before replying "Positive" with that we we walked in the pokemon center and registered for the tournament before securing a room as well. We quickly settled into the two bedroom room, I went and grabbed the cooler full of Mt. Dew and whiskey while Ash went to take a shower as Pikachu slept at the foot of Ash's bed I simply took off everything but my balaclava and boxers and went to bed.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I plan to add more to this story making it longer than my previous story, I will try to add more characters from the pokemon anime and try to go in depth I am not really good with the other characters apart from Ash and Donovan but will try my best Remember to Read, Review, and Follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ketchum Brothers**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **By GhostRanger17**

I woke up from my sleep to sounds of Ash and Pikachu snoring even though they were both snoring loudly I preferred to hear that sound rather than screaming and crying from the nightmares that haunted Ash. I got in the shower changing into my clothes only to find Ash awake already. I took out a spare black balaclava I kept on me before handing it to Ash "wear this the last thing we want is for people to find out who we are and frankly it will also keep any of your old friends away as well alright?" I said Ash simply nodded before getting in the shower and getting dressed. When I got outside an hour later I could see Ash standing on the empty battle arena behind the pokemon center with Infernape, Torterra, Noctowl, Greninja, Lucario, and of course on his shoulder Pikachu. I walked over to him seeing him smiling before asking "Didn't you say you released your Greninja when Zygarde needed his help?" Ash nodded before replying "yeah but Greninja returned and it's a good thing too otherwise I would have been down a pokemon now take out your pokemon so they can train against mine" Ash said with a smirk. I took out five pokeballs and in a flash of light a Rotom, Bouffalant, Chandelure, Kabutops and Sawk came out along with Darkrai standing floating next to me. "Did you bring your two legendary pokemon as well?" I said smiling Ash simply grinned before taking out two master balls and then putting them back "What about you?" Ash replied I laughed before taking out two master balls and replying "Never leave home with them." Ash grinned before turning to my pokemon and saying pair up we have a tag team battle ahead of us so we need you guys to get familiar with each other. Me and Ash went inside leaving Darkrai and Pikachu along with the rest of the pokemon alone to bond and spar against each other while we got lunch for us and our pokemon

An hour later we came back with our lunch and the pokemon's lunch to find Lucario, Infernape, and Sawk sitting under a tree seeming to be meditating, Rotom was sparring against Noctowl, Greninja and Kabutops dueling with water type moves, Torterra and Bouffalant charging at each other, Chandelure practicing flamethrower and of course Pikachu Darkrai duking it out in the middle of this all. Me and Ash grinned from ear to ear under our balaclavas before we began setting up lunch for our pokemon and us. After setting up lunch outside the pokemon began to happily eat while Ash and watched. "The tournament is in three days so we need to get ready" Ash said with a whiskey in his hand " I took a big swig of my bottle of Mt. Dew before replying "Alright for now we see how they behave with each other then tomorrow we set up register our teams. You see Ash had only registered himself and I and we need to register our pokemon and create a team name since these were two v two battles. Luckily Rotom had been able to use false Identities for me and Ash in the absence of our trainer cards. As day shifted to night we decided on our team name being Team Oblivion and registered our pokemon for the tournament. As Ash made his way back to the room with Pikachu I was on my way to get some more Mt. Dew when something caught my eye entering the pokemon center was a tall tan man with spiky hair, a purple haired trainer with a death glare, a blue haired trainer with a piplup, a honey blonde haired lady with a Delphox, a brunette with a blue haired boy that appeared to be younger than the rest with a Gardevoir. I gave them a quick glance before leaving to to the pok art down the street where I bought some more Mt. Dew I quickly returned as the group was climbing the stairs Ash came out with a pikachu on his shoulder in a flash of blue light a Buneary appeared and began to charge towards Pikachu only be stopped when covered in a blue aura. I simply walked over and handed Ash the pack of Mt. Dew before explaining his old friends were here since he hadn't noticed them. He quickly shut the door before Darkrai rose from behind me his eye aglow blue. "Thanks for saving Pikachu" I said Darkrai simply nodded before disintegrating back into my shadow by now Buneary was free and was trying to get into our room with no luck until the blue haired trainer came over saying "Buneary what's gotten into you?" She quickly returned Buneary before saying "Sorry for bothering you my name's Dawn what about you?" I didn't reply I simply knocked on the door being let in before slamming the door in her face. I stayed near the door quietly listening before I heard Dawn say "Well that was rude" before she walked away.

Ash was sitting on his bed with the balaclava still on his face before taking it off. "How the hell can you breath with that thing on your face all the time?" he said before breathing rapidly. "I am used to covering my face I mean come on it's become a part of me I mean sleep with the balaclava on my face for crying out loud" I replied grinning "well we are gonna have to get something else to cover my face because this is not gonna work out" he said I thought to myself before taking out two sunglasses and a black bandana. "here " I said before handing him one of the sunglasses and the black bandana. Ash carefully put them on before replying "Much better now you wanna get a tour of the city?" I put on my own sunglasses before replying "lead the way little brother" Ash playfully punched me in the shoulder before we both exited the room with a pikachu on his shoulder. As we exited the room I locked it behind us leaving my black backpack behind carrying only an M9, three clips of ammo, my pokeballs and of course my two master balls.

We wandered the city on foot hands in our pockets we caught a few stares from some people because of our black trench coats but other than that we were left alone. "You know I am glad we are doing this I missed battling a lot" Ash said looking down even though the bandana was covering his face I could tell he was frowning. "Its them isn't Ash?" he looked up and simply nodded before we both sat down on a bench with a pikachu in his lap he began to scratch him behind the ears making him relax before dozing off in his lap. We sat there and simply stared at the tower standing still in the distance. "It really is a beautiful city you know" Ash said solemnly. "yeah " I replied before taking out Darkrai's pokeball and tossing it between my two hands bored. We stayed there for a while just enjoying the sounds and sights they were right about one thing this truly was the city of lights. After a while it had turned from evening to dusk as made our way to the pokemon center we heard the sounds of a battle before turning the corner to see a purple haired trainer with a Torterra standing in front of some other kid who had only a fainted Monferno in front of him. I heard the purple haired trainer yell out the kid "you call that a pokemon battle? Come on I have seen kindergarteners with better pokemon" the kid simply looked up before walking away with Monferno in his hands I looked to my left to see Ash glaring angrily at this guy before forming a tight fist he said one word before going inside the pokemon center "Paul." Ash had told me how much he had hated Paul for his treatment of pokemon in fact Infernape was once one Paul's Pokemon but had been released since he was too weak. As Ash went inside the pokemon center I took out a masterball before yelling out to the purple haired trainer just as he was leaving "hey tough guy wanna see what true power looks like I bet I can take down all of your pokemon with just one pokemon" he simply smirked before tossing out a pokeball saying "Torterra stand by for battle" I took out a purple masterball and pressing the button enlarging it before tossing it out onto the battlefield.

In a flash of blue light a red pokemon with blue and red arms appeared with a face of blue. "Torterra use frenzy plant" Paul yelled out Torterra send dozens of vines glowing green into the ground before they rose out again. "Dodge it Deoxys" I said and in flash Deoxys changed into his speed forme and easily dodged the frenzy plants and now hovered in the sky "razor leaf" Paul yelled out and in a flash sharp green leaves flew towards Deoxys "Iron defense" I replied to which Deoxys changed into his defense forme and turned silver before taking the hit head on. When the smoke cleared there wasn't any sign of damage on Deoxys "my turn Deoxys use Flash cannon" I yelled Deoxys quickly changed formes again before shooting a silver beam of light straight on at Torterra. When the smoke cleared Torterra laid upside down and knocked out. Paul looked visibly shocked before returning Torterra and taking out another pokeball yelling "Magmortar stand by for battle" I knew from then on that this was gonna be a long night.

Two long hours of battling later…

"Electivire use Discharge" yelled an angry Paul Electivire used Discharge only for Deoxys to dodge it quickly "all right then wrap it up Deoxys use flash cannon" I yelled back to which Deoxys obeyed before shooting a silver line of light hitting Electivire head on. When the smoke cleared a tired Electivire stood up only to fall down and faint and with that I had single handed defeated Paul's entire team "Pathetic and I had hoped you would have proven to be a challenge" I said as I Deoxys returned to his pokeball. I could hear more footsteps behind me obviously Ash's old friends had gone to Paul asking what had happened. As I entered the pokemon center I quickly walked to the room quickly entering it before shutting the door behind me stripping down and getting in the shower. When I got out of the shower I quickly heard snoring and realized that Ash was sound asleep with pikachu sound asleep in Ash's arms. I smiled before falling asleep myself. When I woke up I saw Ash and Pikachu were both still asleep. I quickly put on my clothes and just as I was about exit I saw Pikachu had awoken he looked at me before I quickly put him on my shoulder saying I was gonna let Ash sleep in Pikachu simply nodded before we left to get breakfast. I had gone down to the cafeteria quickly getting in line with a pikachu still on my shoulder. I had picked out some bacon, eggs, hash browns, a cup of orange juice, a cup of water and a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu. After paying for breakfast I found an empty table and quickly sat down. I handed Pikachus his bottle of ketchup to which he began to chug it down like Ash would with his whiskey. I began slowly eating my own breakfast until I heard something struggling only to find a floating buneary mere inches from the back of my head. At that point Darkrai had appeared I simply nodded before he used Hypnosis on the buneary. "Thanks again for saving pikachu" I said before handing Darkrai the cup of orange juice the cup simply floated towards Darkrai before he drank happily before disintegrating back into my shadow. The buneary had simply fallen to the floor asleep before it began twitching in pain obviously Darkrai was giving it nightmares. I went back to eating breakfast before Dawn came over yelling "buneary buneary where are you?" I simply pointed to the floor behind me where Dawn looked in horror before picking up Buneary in her arms and running back the way she came. After a few minutes me and Pikachu both finished our breakfasts we were about to leave when Ash sat down. "I see you already gave Pikachu his breakfast?" I simply nodded before replying "that buneary came again but darkrai took care of it permanently" Ash swallowed his pancakes before replying "No even though they aren't my friends anymore we can't have Darkrai putting buneary in a perpetual torment." I nodded in response before Darkrai appeared again he simply nodded before disappearing again.

Dawn came over and boy was she angry she was about to smack me until she was frozen in place like buneary. "You know I am glad I taught you psychic it comes in handy you know Darkrai" I said before Darkrai reappeared making Dawn look in horror. "Alright you have two options one you can keep that buneary of yours under control or option two I can let my partner Darkrai put your buneary in a perpetual sleep tormenting it until it becomes a vegetable. Dawn simply nodded before saying "option one sounds nice" I simply nodded before Darkrai released her from his psychic grip she quickly walked away before Ash and I both simply laughed. As Ash and I had walked over to the trashcan we were putting out throwing away our trash when a honey haired blonde with a delphox came walking up to us red with anger. "What gives you the right to just lock someone in psychic" she was yelling at this point I was beyond annoyed and so was Darkrai who had slowly begun to appear. "Well I am waiting for an answer" the honey blond haired woman said with her arms crossed against her chest. By now Darkrai was behind and before anyone could move a muscle Ash had taken out his M1911 and was now pointing it at the honey blond haired woman who could only look on in horror at Ash. "lady I have had enough of your shenanigans and frankly could care less about how you or your friends feel now you can either leave us alone or I can put a hole right between your eyes" Ash said with venom the honey blonde haired woman simply backed up before walking away and then fully turning around with her delphox and walking away. Ash by now still had the gun raised before I lowered his arm aiming the gun at the ground before calmly saying "I am assuming that was the girl you liked Serena right?" Ash simply laughed before putting the gun away in his trench coat saying "don't assume stuff it makes an ass out of you and me but yeah you're right she's the one." I simply shrugged my shoulders before we both finally exited the cafeteria.

It wasn't even lunch and already we had started the day off on the wrong foot. We spent the rest of the day training hard and by nightfall had made more progress. Tomorrow the tournament would officially have the opening ceremony at night but the actual battles would start the next day to be honest whoever was hosting this tournament was an idiot if that was the plan. But either way that how it was set up.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Not much except Read, Review and Follow until then peace out**

 **-Ghostranger17**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ketchum Brothers**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **By GhostRanger17**

I woke up it was night still and Pikachu and were both still sound asleep. I got up and took a quick shower before leaving the two sleepyheads to get their beauty sleep. I locked the door behind me as I walked to the lobby of the pokemon center it was empty and quiet not a sound to be heard. I walked outside into the cold brisk air I felt like walking around until daylight and knew just the right pokemon to walk along with me. In a flash of blue light out came a blue colored humanoid in a karate outfit. "Hey Sawk" I said "you up for some walking and maybe a little sparring later?" Sawk he happily replied before we were on our way down the sidewalks. We were walking along when we heard a scream coming from a dark alley way where we found a little black haired girl who appeared to no older than seven surrounded by two big men in red suits and red glasses. "Sawk close combat" I yelled before Sawk sprinted in jabbing the two men with multiple punches and kicks before knocking them both out. The little girl was visibly shaken by the sight and cowered as I came closer. "Don't hit me I am sorry for dropping the plate please don't hit me again" she yelled with her arms covering her face. I kneeled down before noticing she was covered in bruises and cuts. "What's your name sweetie?" I said softly she only looked into my glasses before replying shyly "Sarah my name is Sarah" with that I raised her up and held her in my arms before saying well Sarah where are your parents?" she looked at me crying before saying "my mommy is gone and my daddy didn't want me so I am on my own" After that I simply let her cry into my shoulder before carrying her out of there.

I walked to the local clinic checking her in. I was about to leave when I heard a nurse say Sarah was gonna have to go to an orphanage since it turns out her mother was dead and her father was an alcoholic and abusive. I quickly walked back in saying that I would adopt her the nurse simply looked at me before asking for ID to which I handed her my fake ID and then she handed me an adoption form to which I filled out. After about a few hours Sarah came out and asked where she was going to go before I knelt down to her level again I said "with me Sarah I will take care of you since you have no one else alright." She looked up at me before saying " so you're my new daddy?" I smiled before replying "well I guess so but first I want to introduce you to a friend I am sure you will remember him from earlier." I took out a pokeball and in a blue flash of light Sawk reappeared yelling his name proudly in the little clinic. Sawk looked down at the little girl with a gentle look before I said "Sawk you up for a little extra exercise?" He nodded before I picked up Sarah and placed her on Sawk's shoulders saying "Sarah this is Sawk and Sawk this Sarah you're gonna carry her." Sawk groaned before I said "think of it extra arm and shoulder training Sawk" to which he turned serious again yelling his name once causing me and Sarah to laugh as we exited the clinic. I walked with Sawk carrying Sarah on my shoulders I bought some new clothes for Sarah and after a long day of boring shopping we stopped for lunch before I returned Sawk to give him a break from carrying Sarah all day. We stopped at the food court where I got two burgers and fries for me and Sarah as we ate she asked me if I had any other pokemon. I laughed before Darkrai appeared behind her in an attempt to scare her she simply turned around and then looked back saying "is that another one of your pokemon Daddy?" I simply laughed at Darkrai's sad face as groaned when he realized he had failed scaring Sarah. After lunch we made our way to the pokemon center as entered Darkrai floated next to Sarah who kept trying to hold the Dark type pokemon's hand only to find every time she did it went through her own hand.

We were in the lobby when a brunette wearing a red bandana on her head came walking up to me angry before she slapped me. "How could you do that to a little girl beating her up like that!" she yelled in my face I stood up and dusted myself before replying "that was her abusive father thank you very much I am the one who adopted her now if you please I have somewhere to be thank you very much." before we both went to the battle arena behind the pokemon center where I found ash training his pokemon with Pikachu on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me before noticing Sarah. "Please tell me you didn't kdnap a little girl and then beat her senseless please tell you didn't" he said calmly "nope I replied this is your new niece Sarah and Sarah this is your Uncle John. Ash looked at me more shocked the never before I quickly explained the whole situation regarding Sarah Ash simply shrugged before kneeling down to Sarah's height whoi was hiding behind Darkrai. "Hi there Sarah my name is Ash I guess your daddy here forgot to mention me until now but anyway you can call me Ash when we are inside otherwise call me your uncle John but anyway there is someone I think you should meet' Ash said before taking Pikachu off his shoulders. I handed Sarah a ketchup packet before she gave it to pikachu who went crazy at the mere sight of the ketchup packet devouring it in mere seconds. Sarah simply laughed before hugging pikachu in happiness. Ash and I simply laughed at the sight before we all went inside the pokemon center for dinner. We got in line where I picked out some macaroni and cheese, some pidgey wings and some veggies and got a second plate with the same things for Sarah Ash, Sarah and I finally sat down with our dinner after paying for the food. We quickly ate our food since the tournament opening ceremony was going to start in a few hours. As quickly finished dinner Sarah sat in the back of the jeep as we drove to the stadium where the ceremony was going to take place. We parked in the parking lot and got out of the jeep the stadium was loud and buzzing with people all around. I could feel Sarah shaking before I lifted her up and carried her in my arms. "It's all right Sarah your uncle and me are with you ok sweetie?" she simply nodded before we went inside the stadium. It was packed and we were lucky to find seats in the hug stadium but we did. Sarah sat on my lap playing with Rotom while ash and I watched the battle arena in the middle of the stadium open up with a man in a white lab coat with a microphone rise up on a metal platform.

He tapped into the microphone three times before the stadium fell silent "Good evening everyone some of you know but for those who don't my name is Professor Sycamore and I am proud to welcome you to the to the Kalos League Tag Team Battle Tournament a cooperative tournament the first of its kind we are holding with the help of the Sinnoh region which reminds me this is my fellow professor and friend Professor Rowan" as Professor Sycamore said this a tall man with a white beard appeared wearing a brown coat, carrying a briefcase and microphone. "Good evening as Professor Sycamore said my name is Professor Sycamore tonight we open the is tournament where the winners of this tournament will be able to have a tag team battle against the pokemon champions." after professor rowan finished two women came to the arena and stood to the professors before they handed a microphone to the brown haired woman. "Greetings to all and thank you for being here my name is Diantha and I am the kalos league champion" she said before handing the microphone to the blond haired woman. Good evening I am Cynthia the Sinnoh league champion and together with diantha we will have a tag team battle with the winners of the tournament who will they win would be able to become either the respective Kalos or Sinnoh league champion depending on what they chose. The stadium fell silent at the those words before Professor Sycamore took the microphone saying "this is also a joint research study between Sinnoh and Kalos to study pokemon even more closely in a pressured environment and thus we will be here as well now to all of you I wish you good luck and good night before the group of four walked off the arena. The stadium was wild with cheers as fireworks were launched into the sky signalling the end of the opening ceremony. We quietly made our way back to our jeep wrangler when we noticed Serena and her friends behind us. "Wait!" Serena yelled as I started the engine Serena ran over before saying that her friends were sorry for all the trouble they had caused us when she asked if we forgave them Ash yelled back "Not a chance in hell"before we sped off in a huge plume of smoke leaving them behind. We drove straight towards the pokemon center before parking the jeep in the parking lot. We got out to find Sarah had fallen asleep I carried her in my arms as we made our way to the room. Ash went to take a shower while I took off Sarah's shoes and tucked her into my bed. I quickly threw a pillow onto the couch before kissing Sarah's forehead and saying softly goodnight. Pikachu soon had curled up next to Sarah and was sound asleep next to her. I took a shower after Ash had gotten out before falling asleep on the couch.

I woke up to the sound of Sarah laughing "Come on daddy wake up Uncle Ash so we can get going I wanna watch you guys battle today" realizing I wasn't going get anymore sleep i got up to find Sarah standing next to the sofa I had slept on. Pikachu was still in bed asleep before I patted him and told him to use a thunderbolt on Ash who was also still asleep. Pikachu grinned before waking up Ash with a thunderbolt. He woke up in pain but simply sighed while Pikachu, Sarah and I were laughing our heads off. We quickly made our way to the stadium after wolfing down our breakfast. When we arrived we took our seats and planned ahead since someone had to watch Sarah while Ash and I battled then an Idea struck me I took out a masterball and in a flash of blue light out came Deoxys. "Sarah meet your babysitter while me and your uncle are battling you will get hang out with Deoxys" The DNA pokemon looked at Sarah with curiosity before forming a hand and shaking Sarah's hand Sarah stared at Deoxys with curiosity before the two wandered back to their seats while we went to the locker room and got ready. We were going to matched against another team soon enough. We watched as the TV screen shuffled teams until we were paired up against a young couple from Sinnoh. As we entered the battle arena we checked our looked before making sure our faces were fully covered with both me and Ash wearing shades to cover our eyes. As we stood in the arena we were faced by two young trainers the young couple looked at each other before the ref said "The rules are simple two pokemon per team first team knocked out loses no substitutions." we all nodded before the ref said "alright trainers present your pokemon" the two young trainers threw out a Prinplup and Monferno. Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulder and I threw a pokeball out in a flash of blue light out came Rotom grinning as he normally did. "Battle begin" the ref said "Rotom use double team and hide pikachu" I yelled rotom quickly duplicated before then the battle arena was covered in ginning little orange pokemon. "Pikachu electro ball" Ash yelled and with that pikachu launched an electro ball before hiding again behind a Rotom. "Prinplup water gun" yelled the young man the prinplup obeyed before shooting a water gun taking out the Rotoms one by one when the smoke cleared only one Rotom remained. "Monferno flame wheel" the young woman yelled out monferno quickly changed into a flaming wheel of fire charging at Rotom. I grinned before yelling out "Discharge rotom" to which he charged at the Monferno covered in his own electricity. When the smoke covered Rotom and Monferno before Ash yelled out "quick attack pikachu" before the young man had anytime to realize what was happening Prinplup was hit multiple time by pikachu's quick attack before fainting. By the time the smoke had cleared all that laid there was a monferno and a cheekily grinning Rotom. "This battle is over Team Oblivion wins this match" the ref said before pikachu and Rotom came back to us after that we left the arena heading back to the pokemon center with Deoxys and Sarah in tow. Sarah was ecstatic about our win and didn't stop talking at all about us. Ash and I simply smiled even though we had no idea how we planned to raise a little girl we were going to do our best to raise Sarah right so that she didn't have become a merc like me and Ash. As we made our way to our room we had gotten ready for bed saving our appetites for tomorrow's breakfast. We had just turned off the light when I heard Sarah standing next to me "Daddy can you sleep with me?" I smiled before standing up in nothing but my boxers and replying sure sweetie. I grabbed her hand and tucked her into bed again before going to sleep holding onto her Sarah my daughter that thought made me smile before I felt Sarah turn in her sleep and before I knew it she was curled up against me wrapped in her blanket I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

The next day I woke up Ash and Sarah and got ready for the day. We had a viking sized breakfast before heading to the arena. Sarah and Deoxys took their seats in stands while me and Ash entered the battlefield to find two miners standing in front of us. "You know the rules gentlemen" the ref said before the two miners took out their pokeballs. "Excadril time to get to work" yelled one of the miners before an Excadril appeared in a flash of blue light. "Aggron time to show them how it's done" yelled the other miner before in a flash of blue light an Aggron appeared.

Ash simply shrugged along with Pikachu before he took out a red pokeball and enlarged it and threw the pokeball then in a flash of blue light out came Greninja. I did a low whistle and then shrugged and stood there. "You gonna throw out a pokemon so we can get this battle underway?" The ref said I simply nodded before replying"he likes to make a dramatic entrance" at that moment Darkrai rose out of the ground in front of me drawing gasps from both the miners and the crowd. "Excadril drill run now!" Yelled one of the miners before Excadril sped hastily towards Darkrai

only for him to phase right through Darkrai. "Greninja water shuriken" Ash yelled before Greninja drew two water shurikens throwing them at Aggron. "Iron Defense the other miner yelled before before Aggron turned silver and take the two shurikens head on. When the smoke cleared Aggron was barely standing but looked like it had been hurt bad. "Excadril drill run on Greninja" yelled the other miner before the drill connected hitting Greninja "Greninja you ok?" Yelled Ash as he saw Greninja kneeling on the ground hurt bad. Greninja simply grunted before standing back up "Darkrai hypnosis" I yelled before Darkrai set the two pokemon to sleep "Wake up Excadril" yelled one of the miners I simply smirked before looking at Ash and nodding my head and like that Ash crossed his arms forming an x before Greninja became covered in water. Ash had mega evolved Greninja and was ready for some payback. I scanned the stands and saw gasps and confusion all round before I noticed ash's old friends most of them were in awe except for Serena she simply had her hands on her mouth and from what it looked like tears in her eyes. When I looked back Greninja had thrown his giant water shuriken creating a hug cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared only a fainted Excadril and Aggron remained. Ash quickly returned Greninja before we both left the arena not uttering a word until we got the locker room. I saw Sarah and Deoxys already waiting before returning Deoxys. "You did great uncle Ash" Sarah said before running up to hug a tired Ash. "Thanks Sarah" Ash said quietly. After letting Ash relax a bit I heard a ruckus and looked out the door to find a swarm of media outside. "Crap Ash we have company grab Sarah we are gonna rush out" I yelled before taking out my M1014 shotgun "reminds me of the Hoenn job doesn't it Donovan" Ash said as he grabbed Sarah in his arms. "Yup good times" I replied before kicking the doors to the locker room door open and shooting a shot into the air scaring the media away slightly before I pumped the shotgun again saying "get back before I pump you all full of hot lead" at this comment the large group of reporters ran in a full sprint getting away from us. We made our way to the jeep without anymore interruptions until we got in the jeep. A giant flamethrower shot out in front of the jeep before it cleared revealing Serena and Delphox.

You're not going anywhere until I get some answers she said angrily with tears in her eyes. At this point I was beyond annoyed and I looked only to see fear in Sarah's eyes. "Go I will take care of this" I said before jumping out of the jeep Ash simply nodded before speeding off. "Don't let them get away Delphox" Serena yelled Delphox's eyes turned blue stopping the jeep in its tracks before losing concentration when Delphox was hit by a shadow ball. "Darkrai hypnosis" I yelled Delphox was put to sleep letting Ash and Sarah get away. Serena only looked in what I could guess was horror before turning back to me in anger taking out another pokeball. In a blue flash of light a Sylveon appeared in front of her. "Moonblast" Serena yelled before Sylveon launched moonblast at Darkrai only for him to dodge it at the last second. "Dark pulse" I yelled back Darkrai hit Sylveon dead on dealing a lot of damage. "Quick attack" Serena yelled back in the blink of an eye Sylveon hit Darkrai several times before darting back in front of Serena. Darkrai was tired and was barely holding on "Psychic" I yelled Darkrai's eye turned a bright blue before Sylveon was hoisted into the air hitting a wall, then a car, the parking lot pavement and finally landed next to a sleeping Delphox. With a Sylveon unconscious Serena was about take out another pokeball only be stopped by Darkrai's psychic. Frozen in place I walked over smacking the pokeball out of her hands before walking back to Darkrai. I dusted myself off and was about to leave when Serena said "why why do you do this?" I simply kept on walking out the parking slowly before replying "because you broke him" and then we walked back to the pokemon center just me and Darkrai.

When we woke up it was quiet way too quiet. The pokemon center was empty and it had an ominous feeling to it all. Even Pikachu was suspicious we found the entire city empty. "Where did they all go Daddy?" Sarah said I simply looked at her before kissing her on the forehead and replying "I don't know but your uncle and I are gonna find out soon enough." We took the jeep to the stadium but just as we arrived I noticed a glint coming off the Prism Tower a sniper glint there was no doubt about it international police they had found us. I simply laughed before whispering all this to Ash who simply laughed as well before we went inside the stadium. Deoxys held Sarah's hand while I had my hands on my MP5 as we entered the arena we heard the roar of airship before seeing hundreds of men in black armor guns raised. Finally we stood there until I had Sarah get on Deoxys who had already caught onto what I was doing and had already changed into his speed forme. The minute Sarah had gotten on and grabbed on tightly had ha taken off leaving a small sonic boom upon launch. I simply wiped the dust off my sunglasses before we heard voice over the PA "Hands up it's over Ketchum brothers there is no way out of this except getting shot where you stand." I took out a detonator before handing it to Ash who looked shocked. "Donovan please tell me you didn't do what I think you did" he said grimly I simply grabbed the detonator detonating explosives on the private box area in the arena. "This detonator I have right here is rigged to a enough explosives to blow this entire stadium killing everyone here we are gonna get to walk away or else you will have more crimes besides resisting arrest to add to our rapsheet." After the men heard this one by one they fled the stadium We laughed once we were the only ones left before we got into the jeep. We saw a spectre in the air obviously the Kalos military had let the international police borrow one to help catch us. "Darkrai make that thing land we need a ride out of here alright" With that Darkrai rose into the air before we saw the spectre freeze in the sky and then a few minute later landing in front of the stadium intact. "Alright ready to get out of here Ash" I said as I pumped my shotgun Ash simply nodded before Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and began sparking at his cheeks. "Darkrai open it" and with that the spectre's doors opened revealing five Kalos airmen with guns raised before they opened fire. Luckily we had been counting on that as I grabbed a thin yellow grenade and chucked it into the plane creating a bright flash of light before Pikachu went inside along with me and Ash to find all the air men unconscious. As I threw out the airmen we heard over the radio the international police saying on the radio "Suspects have stolen and AC-130 all unit all units proceed with extreme caution it is still unknown at this time if they know how use it." We both laughed as Ash strapped into the cockpit and prepared for take off while I checked the three guns mounted on the left side of the plane. "Know how to use it umm yeah I was part of a spectre gun crew of course I knew how to use it while Ash had stolen a few planes in his time. We were about to take off when I heard a woman's voice it was Serena's voice I was about to go scare her away when Ash yelled bring her aboard she already knows it's us. At that point I simply groaned before bringing her aboard the plane at which time had already begun its four engines I quickly loaded up and secured our jeep at the same time before closing the cargo bay door. We heard sirens and the sounds of cars"Ash you ready I think we have company" at this he didn't respond but instead the plane began to lurch forward at which point I got on the guns seeing what we were up against. Surprisingly we only saw police cars trying to follow us it was obvious they weren't prepared for us to hijack an AC-130. After a while we were out of the lumiose city air space we heard the road of jets obviously the Kalos air force was not happy we stole one their planes. "Strap in" I said to Serena who quickly strapped herself to the seat before I opened the cargo bay doors with Darkrai floating next to me. "What are you doing?" Serena yelled over the sounds of the wind and Spectre's engines. "Taking care of company" I yelled back in reply. Darkrai's eyes turned blue before the two jets froze in the sky and then the two pilots ejected before the two planes crashed into each other creating a nice fiery explosion. Serena looked in horror saying "you just killed two guys" I simply nodded before I said "No I didn't they ejected first then I ruined their jets" after closing the cargo bay doors I heard ash over the intercom say "Donovan bring Serean up here please" to which I brought her up to the cockpit where Ash had taken off his bandana and hat wearing only aviators I assume he stolen from one the pilots I walked away after leaving Ash who was strapped into the pilot's seat and Serena alone in the cockpit. I made sure the guns were fully loaded on ammo before disabling all the tracking systems on the plane and began taking out all the GPS and other tracking devices to make this plane untraceable.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Who knew Ash knew how to fly a plane huh? I don't know where to go from here but plan to keep writing until the story is done. Remember to Read, Review and Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ketchum Brothers**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **By GhostRanger17**

I woke up to the sound of engines rumbling we were still on the spectre obviously since there was no other place that would have engines that loud. I looked out the window and saw we were in Orre once more it was morning and Serena was coming my way except she was purely calm no sadness, no anger not even a hint of anything except a little happiness. "Ash said we are gonna land soon so that you should prep the jeep whatever that means." I simply nodded before getting up and stretching. I walked over and began to throw everything onto the jeep before making sure the straps holding the jeep down were secure. "So who are you exactly because I already know Ash is driving the plane but I don't know you" she said standing behind me as I was finishing tying one the straps down. "I am nobody important just worry about Ash alright?" and with that she left back to the cockpit. Soon we landed in a flat part of the desert behind our home. We slowly unloaded the jeep before we got off the plane and got onto the jeep. I drove the jeep into the warehouse and parking it.

"Daddy!" I heard before being tackled in a bear hug by SarahI looked and saw Deoxys behind her before returning in a flash of red to his pokeball. "Is this our new home Daddy?" I laughed before replying "yeah this is it home sweet home." at this point Ash had come inside the warehouse and went straight to his room with Pikachu on his shoulder locking the door behind him. "Is uncle Ash ok daddy?" I looked at Sarah a bit before replying "yeah your uncle is just very tired and I bet you're very hungry right?" Sarah smiled before running into the kitchen only to run out screaming and hiding behind me. "The mean lady is in there daddy!" I laughed she must have been referring to Serena "well that mean lady is the lady that your uncle brought along with us so we are stuck with her until your uncle says otherwise alright" Sarah only nodded before i walked in grabbing a granola bar and realizing I had to get fresh ingredients for food. "How do you guys live like this there is barely any food just these bags labeled MREs" Serena said with annoyance "those are called Meals Ready to Eat thanks you very much and second off this is how me and Ash have lived for years so get used to it." I replied before handing Sarah a granola bar and sitting down in the living room. I turned on the TV was flipping through the channels when something caught my eyes it was news broadcast from Kalos. "Thats right Bob infamous mercs labeled The Ketchum Brothers were spotted in lumiose city and were surrounded by the international police locking down the entire city only for the two mercs to escape in a Kalo air force AC-130 kidnapping one Serena Yvonne as well." it then showed some high ranking official who commented saying that the international police believed that Ash and Donovan Ketchum had indeed not died in a car wreck in Saffron city and were instead these mercs and thus labeled The Ketchum Brothers. I turned off the TV before remembering that we hadn't hid the plane.

I quickly went to the back of the warehouse before entering my workshop taking out a laptop I had and running to the back and entering the plane. "Please please please tell me this is one of those new ones please I swear if not we are screwed if a drone comes." I said before locating what I needed "What are looking for?" I turned around and saw Serena standing there. "Well some AC-130s are equipped with adaptable camouflage allowing them to camouflage without the need of a hangar or paint thus helping us stay hidden." I replied before I turned back to my laptop typing in a few lines of commands I hit enter and like that went outside and found the plane now was camouflaged reflecting the same sandy background on the ground. "Alright I am off get supplies be back soon" I said before leaving Serena and Sarah behind at the warehouse. As I was on my way to the pokemart I noticed an old fuel tank on wheels with a huge hole running down the middle and left on the side of the road. I attached the fuel tanker to the back of the jeep before continuing my way to Pokemart buying some supplies and then driving to the local dump to buy some scrap metal. After the long trip I returned home to find Ash and Pikachu sitting on the couch. "Did you see the news Donovan?" I nodded before replying "we gotta move soon or the international police will find us soon you know." Ash simply smirked before I told him about the fuel tanker I had found on the side of the road. "Well I guess we will have to relocate and make the AC-130 our new base." Ash said I simply nodded before replying "I already got a fuel tanker that I plan to patch up but I will have to do some retrofitting to make the plane fit our needs but I can work with that." We both stopped talking at that point since we both smelled something and we both went to the kitchen where we found Sarah and Serena placing down plates of food on the small table. "Dinner is served!" Serena said proudly me and Ash looked at each other for a split second before sitting down to have dinner. We ate the food like it was last meal before Ash cleared his throat. "Ok so regarding Serena she already knows about me not you ok and she will be traveling with us from now on she has agreed to stay out of our way when we are working but umm she is gonna be living and traveling with us ok" I felt like dying and I could see Sarah was thinking the same thing as well. I swallowed before replying "Sarah already has my bed so that couch is mine so how you settle sleeping arrangements is between you and Serena Ash" I could see Serena and Ash both clearly bush a deep red before I got up and said "alright I am off to begin retrofitting that plane and repairing the fuel tanker Ash you need to go get us some money and complete a few contracts while I get everything sorted out here alright?"

With that I grabbed my tools and began repairing the fuel tanker tt was late and evening by the time I had finished repairing the fuel tank. When I came inside I found Ash and Serena standing close to each other staring into each other eyes as if they were gonna kiss. "Get a room for god's sakes I have a seven year old to raise the last thing I need is Sarah being scarred for life by you two." Ash and Serena simply smirked before Ash replied saying "Says the one with the sailor's mouth" "ahhh fuck off Ash I don't care if Sarah has a sailor's mouth but the last thing I need is Sarah to be scared and confused and about how you two who hated each other for a while could just make up like that." I replied grabbing a Mt, Dew I found Sarah playing with Pikachu in the living room. "Sarah time for bed" she frowned before asking for a few minutes longer to stay up to which I refused only for her stop arguing and eventually go to the bathroom and changing into her pajamas. I carried her to bed and tucked her in and was about to leave when I heard those words "Daddy can you sleep with me?" I honestly wanted her to grow up so I replied "No but I can leave someone to guide you while you sleep instead" and with that Darkrai appeared "you see Darkrai has a place for people when they are dreaming and although he typically gives people nightmares he's made an exception for me, your uncle and now it can be you as well but only if you trust him alright?" She only nodded her head before I kissed her forehead and left the room closing the door behind me. I sat down on the couch and stripped to my boxers and undershirt I tossed my clothes in the washer and laid down on the couch I took a few sips of my green flame retardant. I then laid on my stomach with my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

I could see myself in a dark room I was being beaten up I saw two men and a woman being sitting in chairs like me except they were covered in blood and one wasn't even moving. "Kanto marines ha you're stubborn not smart or brave for that matter and like that I saw the two men shot in the head before me."

I woke up in a cold sweat it was another nightmare. A flash of blue light and in the darkness I could see an orange plasma pokemon it was Rotom except he wasn't grinning this time and had a solemn expression on his face instead. Rotom? He said with a confusion "no it was just another nightmare Rotom frankly I don't think I am gonna be able to get any sleep" I got up and finished my Mt. Dew before putting my clothes in the dryer. I took out another pokeball and in a flash of blue out came Sawk. "let's do some training I can't sleep Sawk with that we went outside and bowed at each other before we fought. Sawk delivered quick a few punches and kicks which I blocked before delivering some of my own punches. "Close combat Sawk" and with that his hands glowed white before delivering a few punches straight at my face and chest. I coughed up some blood before dodging a few of hit and then countering him again. I closed in and delivered a few punches to his face quickly before he countered again. After a bit of training with Sawk I had him take a break before taking out another pokeball. Kabutops let's do some training and with that he got into a fighting stance crossing his two sharp blades. I went inside grabbing a machete before getting into a combat stance of my own. We clashed him delivering a few cuts to me before I countered dropping his guard by hitting him with the butt of my own machete. We fought like this for hours the sun had slowly begun to rise by the time we were done training.

I sat down on top of a sand dune where Kabutops and I had been training and stared at the sun rise the same sun rise my friends got to see before that hell hole. I held my dog tags and part of me was screaming "why why me what the hell did I deserve to live why did I have to suffer everyday for the rest of my life I did nothing different I had nothing that made me better suited than them and yet here I was." I sat there staring at the sun rise before I felt Darkrai's presence I looked down at my chest it bore scars new and old painful and painless. I was beaten deep down I was broken just as much as Ash was yet here I was covering my face covering my scars covering myself.

I headed back inside ignoring Serena and Sarah's stares and gasps as they saw the blood trickling from my chest and face from the cuts when me and Kabutops had trained. I walked to my room and stripped off my shirt bandaging my cuts I closed my eyes for a brief second before hearing a voice "it wasn't your fault there was nothing you could have done Ketchum" I opened them again and finished wrapping my cuts before I put on a t-shirt and making my way to the kitchen again grabbing a Mt. Dew. I sat there swaying between consciousness and memory I swear I heard voices ranging from screams of pain to shouting before gunshots ring out. No matter how much I try I can never escape the pain the suffering nothing seems to stop the voices, the memories nothing. The Mt. Dew numbs the pain but it never stops I am in that room again it's dark or no wait it's day I can't remember I hear a man say "you're next" and then the next thing I see is a gun aimed at my face. I shake my head I am in the kitchen it's empty Sarah and Serena obviously left. Nothing can compare to this even death would be preferable to this every single day June 7th the same pain, the same screams of pain, agony, desperation and the worse part it always ends with the same gunshots finishing it all. I finished drinking my Mt. Dew before I heard a single drip drip drip. I look around and then I feel it I forgot to bandage my cheek. I stick a simple bandage and walk outside again. The sun has risen again and yet I feel exhausted and weak as I lay on the sand dune I can feel the sand in my hair, hands, it's on my skin hell it even got into my boots. I close my eyes I am in that same room the same thing happens every time no matter how much I try to stop it I can't no matter what. Then I wake up Ash is standing over me this time "Memories again Donovan?" Ash says without any visible emotion. I simply nod and close my eyes "You know you're scaring Serena and Sarah Donovan and usually June 7th isn't this bad compared to last year it's gotten worse." I close my eyes and feel a slight breeze and open them again. "Come on big brother let's go" Ash said as he extended his hand out to me before I took it. Ash walked me to the couch where I laid down before he took off my boots and threw a blanket covering just my chest and arms. "You get a good rest otherwise I will have Pikachu shock you into resting" Ash said jokingly I chuckled a little before closing my eyes.

"Are you sure he's safe to be around I mean what if he hurts Sarah or me or even you Ash" I could hear Serena said from the kitchen. I could hear Ash and Pikachu laughing their heads off before Ash replied. "I would expect him to hurt me or you but Sarah don't worry about her my brother loves her he wouldn't lay a hand on her if you would have seen him he has barely cared about anyone or anything except for me or his pokemon but the way he treats that little girl is just special very special." I chuckled quietly before letting sleep consume me. I woke up the sounds of helicopter blades and lights. "They have found us" I heard Serena yell before I heard an explosion obviously they had tripped one of my welcome mats. I got up from the couch and quickly ran to the armory loading up my shotgun before putting on heavy body armor. I heard another explosion before I saw Ash with Serena and Sarah near him. They were surrounded by men in black armor with pikachu in a cage already. Seeing that made me simply snap I remembered the gunshots the scream no not again never again. I pumped my M1014 shotgun before kicking the door shooting one of the armored men. "Take him down" I heard one of the men yell I pumped the shotgun shooting the men one by one by now Ash, Sarah and Serena had gotten off the ground and were standing there quietly before we heard another explosion. "Go get out of here I will hold them back you know the International Police won't show any mercy so go Ash go!" and with that i saw Ash run towards the garage before I heard the jeep speed off. I pumped the shotgun before grunting in pain feeling the lower part of my chest and pulling my hand out to show blood. Darkrai appeared in front of me I handed him my belt holding my pokeballs before saying "go with them and at all cost promise this you will protect Sarah at all costs understand?" darkrai simply nodded before taking the belt and disappearing now I was all alone. I laughed as I heard the international police try to cut through the door only for another welcome mat to go off. I pumped the shotgun one last time before kicking open the door light blinded me before I shot more men and more and more, I dove behind a police car before finding I was already out of ammo. I took out my side arm firing a few shots before I heard the sound of engines roaring and looking up I saw the plane was long gone there was no way they were going to get them no not all. I felt weak and saw the blood lost I walked back inside and sat down on the couch grabbing a Mt. Dew I knew this was it finally no matter running death was finally gonna get me. I heard movement i simply kept drinking before I turned around and saw eight men armed with assault rifles all pointed at me. "Give up there is no where to go and nothing you can do" one of the men said before more men approached from the front. I laughed before quickly taking out a black detonator and replying "It been fun Ash but hopefully this will be the one that does me in" and with that I pressed the button.

I looked down from the plane I could barely see anything Daddy was still down there and then I saw a fiery explosion where the warehouse was where Daddy was. My eye filled with tears before soon enough Serena's did as well. I could see pikachu was sad aswell but uncle Ash if he cried he didn't want us to see any tears he was being strong like daddy was. I had to be strong it's what Daddy would have wanted I saw Daddy's partner her handed me a belt full of pokeballs before hiding in my own shadow.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Pretty heavy stuff but don't worry this story is far from over. Remember to Read, Review and Follow.**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ketchum Brothers**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **By GhostRanger17**

What makes a soldier different from standard men? Is it bravery?, the willingness to lay down their life for their country or beliefs?, The willingness to die if it meant protecting their loved ones back home? No it is all of these but what happens when you have lost it all. Your family, your cause hell even your memories the most precious things in the world.

I awoke covered in blood and rubble I don't know how I survived frankly I didn't care I was about to get up when a sharp pain entered my head and like I forgot. I didn't know who I was, what I was doing buried in rubble or why I was here. As I got up I looked around and saw more rubble and the remains of a warehouse did I live here? As I walked I saw I was wearing some sort of armor which I quickly ditched wearing only an undershirt, pants, boots, and some sort of balaclava I walked around inspecting the rubble searching for some sign of who I was or why I was here. After having no luck I walked along the sandy road near the rubble I could see lights in the distance. "Avoid them they will only hurt you" I heard a voice yell out in my head I looked around and saw no one it really must have been my head. "You know the way simply trust your instincts and you will find what you seek" I heard the voice say again before I turned around walking away from the town.

I kept walking until I saw a figure standing in the middle of the road it was a blue jackal like pokemon with a blue floating dragon and a red dragon as well. "Ash has been searching for you and now we have found you" I heard the voice again and now I realized what had been happening it was using telepathy I felt my head felt heavy before blacking out. I woke up to the sound of roaring engines and found myself on the floor I had a wet rag on top of my head and then I felt it my face it was uncovered I was about to panic when I saw a little black haired girl hug me yelling daddy. "Who the hell us daddy?" I replied she looked at me with confusion and a bit of sadness before I saw the blue jackal pokemon appear in front of me again before He touched my forehead and then there was darkness and then a flash of images came I remembered everything everything. I woke up to the sight of Sarah crying with Lucario simply crossing his arms and leaning against the plane's walls. "Sarah please don't cry I am sorry I forgot but I can remember now" I said she only looked up at me before hugging me and handing me a belt full of pokeballs they were all here. "Uncle Ash sent Latios, Latias and Lucario after you and they found you daddy and now we can go to our new home" I was confused by that until I saw Serena walk out "Yes Sarah is right we going somewhere no one will find us we are going to the Alola Region.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little short but frankly I plan to continue with a sequel to this story in a bit when I have the time anyway Read, review and Follow**

 **-GhostRanger17**


End file.
